Why? -Ghiralink - On hiatus
by Firefrost143
Summary: When Link returns to Skyloft, he, Zelda and Groose are greeted by a cheering crowd. But there's someone beyond the throng that wants Link, for more reasons than one. My first attempt at a Ghiralink. Be prepared for timeline crossovers and fourth wall breaks. On hiatus until I get past exams
1. Chapter 1

"What are you waiting for, Ghirahim? Kill me."  
"Skychild... If I did you wouldn't like the outcome."  
"I don't care anymore. Do it!"

"Link... No, Link..."

"Hang on! I'll be there!"

A constant clatter of weapons on a floor.

A whimper of terror for a best friend.

A loud flap of a wing propelling a dragon knight to his destiny.

The swish of the blade.

The rustle of sheets.

The slam of the door.

/

Ghirahim: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Goddesses alive, why in Demise's name are you putting this bit first?! You haven't even written the second chapter yet!

Me: SHUT UP GHIRAHIM, I DO WHAT I WANT!

Ghirahim: I am a Demon Lord and I command you to -

Me: *eyes glow red* And I am the author of this story. I give the commands. Demon Lord or not, you are not in control here.

Ghirahim: O.O

Volga: She got you there.

Me: *eyes go back to normal* Thank you Volga. *glares at Ghirahim* You're lucky you're my favourite Zelda villain and in my top 5 Zelda characters. Who knows what I would've done if you weren't.

Link: He does have a point though.

Me: Okay, okay, I'm building suspense, alright? At least I hope it is.

Ghirahim, Link: Oh...

Volga: Am I the only one here who kind of understands what's going on?

Me: Probably. Anyways, hi everyone, you probably mainly know me in the Sonic fandom. I got into Legend of Zelda on the 23rd December 2016 and I have been obsessed ever since.

Link: You still haven't beaten Ocarina of Time though.

Me: Shut up, the Shadow Temple is scary af.

Link: Come on, you've beaten Redeads and Gibdos in Hyrule Warriors.

Me: I don't have to take them on alone in Hyrule Warriors. In Ocarina of Time, I have to go on my own into the creepiest place ever. On top of that, I have a fear of the undead, excluding vampires, ghosts and werewolves. I had a massive 'NOPE' moment when that Floormaster came down right on my head when I thought I was safe. So yeah, I need to get my courage up a bit more.

Link: Good job you don't have the Triforce of Courage then.

Me: Shut up, I'll get there eventually.

Volga: Yeah, in about 10 years.

Me: Don't you start as well.

Ghirahim: You will get it from all of us.

Me: Oh, why did I decide to do this? Anyway, if these guys would SHUT UP, I'll get on with the story. I'm sorry for the fourth wall break -

Ghirahim: Does this count as a fourth wall break?

Me: I said, SHUT UP! I'm sorry for the fourth wall break, but expect more of them in the future. We may well end up interrupting the story at random points, and expect more arguing between me and mainly Ghirahim, if he keeps going in the direction he is.

Link: And that's not even a straight line.

Ghirahim: Hey, I'm straight alright.

Volga: Yeah, straight as a bokoblin's earring.

Ghirahim: Hey, it's not called being gay. It's called being FABULOUS.

Me: Yep, there will be more arguing. I'm only putting up with this because all three of these guys are in my top 5 Zelda characters. And all this happens before Link replaces the Master Sword. Anyway, here we go, first chapter!

Ghirahim: Who are the other two?

Volga: And what order do we come in?

Me: AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!

/

It was over. Demise was gone, Zelda was safe and the world was safe. Link could finally sleep properly for the first time in several months. He could finally return home for good. Once he, Zelda and Groose came back to Skyloft, they were greeted by a huge crowd of students, teachers and knights, including several of their friends. Immediately, Groose started boasting about how he'd defeated Demise and Ghirahim, earning a lot of laughter from everyone. Pipit lifted Link onto his shoulders and the whole group carried him and Zelda back towards the main building, where a huge celebration was waiting. Groose was eventually picked up as well, but only after Zelda had said he saved her from falling to her death.

By 10 at night, the celebration was in full swing. Groose was the centre of attention, as usual, over exaggerating almost everything that happened. Link kept to himself, despite many girls coming over asking to dance with him. He turned them all away, saying he was terrible at it and would only embarrass them both. Zelda was talking with her father, discussing plans for her to go and watch over the surface as the Goddess once did. They agreed that she would do that in a few months, when everything had calmed down a little, but would always come back to Skyloft at least once a week. The Lumpy Pumpkin had done all the catering.

Zelda walked over to Link, having come to an agreement with her father. He looked like he was falling asleep on his feet.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up."

"Wha..."

Obviously weary, Link opened one eye, realizing Zelda was in front of him and smiling. She giggled.

"You must be exhausted."

"You have no idea."

"Aww. I think you'd better get some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

Zelda gently pulled him into a friendly hug, "You go sleep, I'll stay here."

"Hey, what's up, guys?"

Karane, Pipit and Groose all came over, laughing. Link smiled again.

"I was just planning to go to bed."

"Already? But we've barely started to party."

"Yeah, I know, but you aren't the ones who have been saving the world for the past few months, are you?"

"Alright, go on, you show off," Pipit laughed, landing a punch on the hero's arm, "But I'm expecting a group meet up for lunch at least, tomorrow."

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm getting off, see you guys in the morning."

"See you, Link."

Link said his goodbyes to everyone he needed to before heading over to the dorms. Zelda watched him go and turned back to Karane and Pipit. Groose had mysteriously disappeared.  
"Why do I get a really bad feeling now that Link's gone?"

"I think that's why," Karane pointed at Groose, who was stood on a table now, singing out of tune at the top of his lungs. Everyone was laughing and cheering. Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Honestly, will he never learn?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda and Groose were mucking around about an hour later when it happened. A loud scream suddenly permeated the air from the other side of the hall. It wasn't from one of the Loftwings, definitely. No, this came from a girl who was now lying on the floor, dead. Everyone turned to see what had happened.

"Oh, I'm flattered. You threw a party for me? Oh, you shouldn't have."

The owner of the new voice stepped over the body of the one he had just murdered. Smirking, he flicked his ivory hair so it swung over the left side of his face, one eye hidden. Purple marks and white lips lined the Demon Lord's face.

"You!"

"Oh yes, it's me. How mice of you to prepare a celebration for my arrival," Ghirahim laughed.

"It's not for you, it's for Link!" Someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Link? And where, pray tell, is he?"

"Not here!"

"Oh, what a shame. He didn't show up to a celebration in his honour."

"He was here earlier."

"And where is he now?"

"We won't tell you!" Groose yelled from beside Zelda.

Ghirahim slowly strolled over to the two, the crowd parting for him like the sea, "Yes, I remember you. I seem to be at a loss for your name. Gross, was it?"

"It's Groose."

"Groose, Gross, it doesn't matter to me. What matters is I get to the Skychild."

"You won't touch him," Groose growled, standing between Ghirahim and Zelda.

"Hmm..." the Demon Lord swung round, slashing several students across the stomach, killing them instantly, "Perhaps this will persuade you. Continue to try my patience by refusing to take me to the boy, and more of them die."

"Where is my father? I thought he'd be here," Zelda muttered, noticing Gaepora was nowhere to be seen.

"All of your... teachers are being incapacitated by my minions at the moment. There is nobody who can help you."

"We won't show you!"

"Fine," Ghirahim pulled a frightened girl with red hair towards him, "You've just forfeited her life. What's your name, girl?

"S-Scarlet..."

"Well, Scarlet, you can thank these two for your end," bloodlust sparked in the white-clad man's eyes and the next thing anyone knew, Scarlet was on the floor, blood flooding from her throat. Shock set in to the crowd. Ghirahim wasn't lying when he said more of the group would die.

"Zelda, just tell him!"

"Link can fight for himself!"

"Don't let him kill us!"

"COWARDS! What sort of knights are you?" Groose roared, "Link risked his life to save the entire world, including us, from destruction, and this is how you're repaying him?! By letting one of his enemies try to kill him again?"

"At least we won't die!"

"You'll live with the guilt that you let him die!"

"Groose is right," Zelda stepped forward, "We have to -"

"Oh, what a shame. Will any of you dare to go against me now I have your little goddess?"

A hand closed around Zelda's blonde hair, yanking her head back. Ghirahim rested his blade on her throat.

"You, Gross, show me to the Skychild if you value her life."

"For the last time, it's Groose!"

"Do it," the metal bit into Zelda's neck, drawing a few beads of blood.

"No, Groose! I don't care if my life is forfeit, just don't do it!"

"I... I'm sorry, Zelda. I can't let him hurt you," Groose nodded to Ghirahim, "Fine."

"No!"

"Good. Now you go on ahead and take me to him. I will follow with the goddess. Deceive me, and she dies."

Silence, apart from Zelda's tiny fearful whimpers, followed the three as they crept down the corridor between the doors of the dorms. Each one was labelled with a name.

"Oh, it will be easily to find the boy."

"There are hundreds of names. It would take you hours to find a specific one," Groose smirked.

"Groose, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, Zelda. I know what I'm doing."

"But Link-"

"It matters not. Keep moving," Ghirahim shoved Zelda forward, just as Groose stopped in front of Link's door and gave it a push.

"Locked."

Ghirahim laughed and grasped the redhead's arm, snapping his fingers and teleporting them inside past the wooden barrier. Link was lying, asleep, under the covers. He was completely relaxed, unaware of the danger approaching him. Ghirahim moved his blade from Zelda's neck and rested it on the sleeping boy's throat. He muttered something and shifted beneath it, drawing the tiniest amount of blood. Zelda was still in a headlock in Ghirahim's other arm. She as trying to figure out a way to get out of this, but it was the redhead male's idea that freed them.

"Are you sure you want to kill him now? That's not much fun for you," he remarked.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying don't you want to mess around with him a bit more? He told us how you liked to mess with his head just before a battle."

"Oh, that is a good thought. Thank you Gross. Now, if you would be so kind as to hold the goddess for me?"

"Alright."

Ghirahim tossed Zelda towards Groose, who caught her gently and inched his way towards the locked door, which still had the key in the lock.

"What are you doing?! He'll kill Link!"

"I'm buying time. Our best bet to get rid of him is to wake Link up. He's fought this guy before so he knows what his style is."

"Oh. I should have thought of that."

"Don't worry, goddess. Different ideas come to different people."

"So what's the plan?"

"We have to wake Link," Groose swiftly turned the key, looking over to where Ghirahim stood, tracing lines over Link's face with his sword.

"Yell on three?"

"OK."

Ghirahim chuckled, making a small cut on Link's cheek. The black dug deep, drawing a lot of blood from the wound, "Oh, Skychild, you should see yourself now."

"One."

"You are helpless. Trapped by my power. And yet, I know you are powerful too. Especially with that sword of yours."

"Two."

"Then again, the powerful always have a weakness. I wonder what yours is? Perhaps your too forgiving nature? Caring too much for the people around you? Your big heart? Is that it?"

"Three."

"LINK, WAKE UP!"

Ghirahim whirled around to face them and started to advance, blade raised, "Why you..."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

He was grabbed from behind and yanked down, flung against the bed. Link used the pull from his arms to haul himself up and switch positions with the demon. Zelda spotted his sword and shield just beside Groose, grabbed them and pushed them towards the hero.

"Groose, Zelda, get everyone as far away from here as possible. Nobody can be in any danger except me, OK?"

"But what if you need us?"

"I've beaten Ghirahim once, I can do it again. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Link quickly shifted his stance as Ghirahim ran at him, blade raised. Their swords clashed, crossed in a fearsome face-off, both males pushing with all their strength.

"But -"

"Go! I can handle this!"

"Oh... alright," Zelda reluctantly pushed Groose out of the room, "Just... don't put yourself in too much danger, OK?"

"I won't."

Satisfied, the goddess reborn left.

"So, it's just you and me now, Skychild."

"What do you want, demon?"

"Not even indulging me with my title? How rude! And that question, oh!" Ghirahim lifted a hand to his forehead, feigning misery and fainting, "It is incredibly vague and I have so many answers, but which one do you want? Why don't you make it a little more specific?"

"Fine. What do you want with me?"

"Better. As you know, I previously wanted the goddess to revive my master, but now... I know there is no way of bringing him back for the time being, so I'm taking his revenge for him. The first step is taking you prisoner."

"If you know me at all, you know I won't go down without a fight."

"I know."

Without warning -

/

Ghirahim: OK, OBJECTION!

Me: What, Ghirahim? And what's with the Phoenix Wright references?

Ghirahim: Who the hell gives a warning when they're about to attack?!

Link, me: Um, most video game characters, including you.

Ghirahim: WHEN?!

Me: Let me see... every time you attack the player in Hyrule Warriors, you always click your fingers before you send an attack. And that's just one of them.

Volga: The Redeads always have some sort of glow before they try to freeze the player in Hyrule Warriors.

Link: Every playable character in that game has that same glow before they do a strong attack.

Me: And that's all in one game.

Ghirahim: Dammit.

Me: Standing corrected, hmm?

Ghirahim: Hmpf.

Me: Anyway...

/

Without warning, Ghirahim lunged. The attack was so sudden, Link barely had time to lift the Master Sword to defend himself. He twisted quickly, trying to disarm the demon lord, but Ghirahim just leaped backwards to dodge it. He snapped his fingers, summoning daggers to fly at the hero.

 _Fi, please tell me you're there_ , Link thought, deflecting the weapons off his sword.

 _I am sorry, Master. I am here, but any useful information I could give on Ghirahim's attack is hidden from me at the  
moment. I am afraid he has blocked my access to the data, _Fi spoke in his mind.

 _Oh. Alright Fi. Don't worry.  
_  
 _Are you certain you can handle this? There is a 78% chance of being defeated by Ghirahim.  
_  
 _I thought you couldn't access the data.  
_  
 _All data except my own calculations, using the outcomes from previous battles against the Demon Lord. He appears to be stronger, as he is blocking my access.  
_  
"So, Skychild, do you yield?" Ghirahim was suddenly behind Link. He must have teleported during Link's conversation with Fi.

"Why would I do that?" Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword, palms becoming slick with sweat.

"In the best interests for your life, perhaps?" Ghirahim's blade rested on the hero's shoulder, right next to his neck.

"I told you I won't go down without a fight," Link jabbed his right elbow directly into the demon lord's stomach, making him double over in pain and lose his grip. His weapon clattered to the ground.

"My, my, boy. You have grown stronger."

"Why are you even alive? I thought you were destroyed when I killed Demise."

"Just because I served him does not mean I died with him. But enough explanations. I will have what I came for!"

Tiny daggers appeared in a circle around Ghirahim and flew towards Link. He raised his shield to block them, but they swerved around him to attack from behind. Before he could react, he was hit several times and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda paced back and forth in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by her classmates. What was going on in there? Was Link injured? Had he beaten Ghirahim yet again, or was it the other way around this time? Deep inside, she had 'detected' that Ghirahim was much stronger than when Demise was still alive. It was as if the Demon King's power had seeped into him somehow. She feared for Link's life. If he fell, who knew what could happen? Groose gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He'll be OK. He's strong."

"But what if Ghirahim is stronger?"

"Come on, Zel. You've known Link longer than any of us. He can handle it."

"I'm not sure he can, Groose. Being the goddess incarnate I can... 'sense' certain things, like Fi can. I guess you could say I 'detected' that Ghirahim is stronger than when Link last fought him."

"Oh no."

Nervous, Groose wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder blade.

"We'll be OK."

"That's just it. I don't know if we will."

A loud slam made everyone turn. The dormitory door had been flung open so hard it had sent dust flying, obscuring the students' vision. A silhouette crept through the cloud.

"Link? Is that you?" Groose took a couple of steps forward, protecting Zelda, just in case he was wrong. Dusty, dirty blonde hair swayed over the face of the man walking from the building. A green tunic over chainmail -

/

Ghirahim: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

Me: What now?

Ghirahim: [staring at Link] You mean to tell me you don't get changed before sleeping?

Link: Well, would you bother with it after you've defeated your arch-nemesis and saved the whole world? I was exhausted!

Me: I know how you feel. Though I've never saved the whole world, I spend 9 hours in a car once, travelling to my grandparents' house, and by the time I got there I was too tired to get changed, so I slept in my clothes.

Ghirahim: Still, could you at least have taken your tunic off?

Me: Whoa there, Ghirahim, isn't that going a little too far?

Ghirahim: What?

Me: Anyway, before we properly get into this conversation, to whoever it was who told me to learn how to format properly, well excuse me, princess, or prince. I'm sorry my formatting isn't to your liking, it's just the way I was taught to type from a young age. Now that's done, guess what I did a couple of weeks ago.

Link: No idea

Ghirahim: I'm not even going to answer.

Volga: Go on, spill.

Dark Link: I know.

Link: When did you get here?

Dark Link: I'm always here.

Link: That's just creepy.

Me: I finally beat Ocarina of Time!

Link: FINALLY.

Me: Oh shut up it didn't take me that long.

Dark Link: Oh please. You only made it because your boyfriend was feeding you biscuits while you did it.

Me: Hey, that's how I ignore fear. I eat like crazy. And how do you know that's what happened?

Dark Link: Like I said, I am always here.

Me: You are creepier than a Dead Hand crossed with a Redead crossed with a Stalfo.

Link: I can't even picture that.

Me: Me neither, it's too creepy. It's worse than Ghirahim.

Ghirahim: Hey!

Me: Guess what else I've done.

Dark Link: I-

Me: Shut up, I know you know.

Dark Link: Aww.

Me: I've been to see Guardians of the galaxy 2!

Dark Link: I KNEW IT!

Me: WE KNOW YOU KNOW!

Dark Link: Dang it.

Me: Anyways, me and my boyfriend went to see it and we decided which of the characters were similar to which Zelda character.

Link: And? Who was who?

Me: OK, Volga you're safe. We didn't put you in the list.

Volga: Phew.

Me: Link was obviously Peter Quill, a.k.a Starlord.

Link: YES!

Me: We put Navi as Groot.

Dark Link: But Groot's way cuter than Navi!

Me: I know but they're both tiny and they both only say one thing.

Navi: Hey! Listen!

Me: Link, do you have a bottle?

Link: [has already caught Navi] Way ahead of you.

Me: Thanks. Rocket was Ghirahim.

Ghirahim: I AM NOT A RACCOON!

Me: No, but you both like killing.

Ghirahim: True.

Me: Gamora was Sheik.

Link: Wait don't Starlord and Gamora have a thing? You know, from the first one?

Me: Yeah, so?

Link: You're basically saying that me and Sheik are-

Me: You do realise that, unless you interpret it differently, Sheik is basically Zelda.

Link: Never mind.

Me: We put Zant as Yondu.

Volga: Why Yondu?

Me: Because they're both considered traitors by a specific group of people.

Link: What about Drax?

Me: Oh, that was Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: [from other room] WHAT?!

Me: Oh boy.

Ganondorf: [comes storming in] Never compare me to that imbecile!

Me: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were competing for dumbest asshole of the year.

Ganondorf: Excuse me?

Me: You're excused.

Ganondorf: Are you saying I am stupid?

Me: Yes.

Ganondorf: How dare you!

Me: Well, you'd think after being defeated every time you try to take over Hyrule, you might learn to give up. Oh, if only your brain was as big as your ego.

Link: I think you might want to stop there.

Me: No way. I mean, they're both hot heads, they're the muscle of their team and they're both fairly dim and headstrong.

Ganondorf: Why you!

Me: OK, better get back on with the story before Ganondorf kills me. I gotta handle this, so next time you see me, hopefully I won't be too wounded. But I'm pretty sure I can sort it. Onwards through the chapter!

/

A green tunic over chainmail protected his upper body. Sighs of relief and cheers rang out from all but Groose and Zelda.

"Something's wrong."

Knight and goddess had noticed the strange way Link was walking. His arms were limp at his sides, but both his sword and shield were still in his hands, the tip off his blade dragging on the ground. He only ever kept those out if he was about to fight. As he came closer, they noticed his eyes were closed and his jaw was slack, as if he were asleep or unconscious. Plus he was covered in red light. His movements were jerky too, as though he was a puppet.

"Something's controlling him," Zelda muttered.

"Ghirahim?"

"Has to be."

Link continued his jagged walking until he was directly in front of Zelda and Groose. Only then did the scarlet light fade from him and he collapsed, dropping his sword.

"Here is your hero!"

Zelda quickly caught Link's body as Ghirahim stepped through the still settling dust. She stumbled a little and gently rested him on the ground. He didn't react to her touch.

"Link? Link, wake up."

"He won't. Not before I allow him to."

Furious, clenching his fits, Groose stood up, "What do you want with him?"

Ghirahim stared at the knight as if to say 'are you really that stupid?', "Revenge, of course. What did you think I wanted?"

The same red energy glowed around Ghirahim's left hands, and it lifted Link away from Zelda. She made a lunga for the Master Sword, but that was pulled towards the demon lord as well.

"It's such a shame, really. How you won't be able to say goodbye."

Multiple choruses of "Let him go!" rang out through the crowd. Ghirahim only cackled and gazed at Zelda, who had been one of the first to say it.

"Oh, my dear goddess, I thought you knew me better than to think I would release my prize in answer to a simple request. "

Immediately, Zelda responded, "Then take me instead."

"Zelda, no!" Groose pulled her into his chest.

"At least Link will be safe."

"Hmm. A kind offer, but I'll pass. I have no use for you, now my Master is gone for now. But this Skychild..." Ghirahim checked maliciously, throwing Link's limp body over his shoulder, "He can bring me more than enough fun. Perhaps I'll return him to you... Once he's completely broken, of course."

"Broken..."

Groose rushed at Ghirahim, palms slick from angry sweat, yelling, "You keep your filthy hands off of him!"

All Ghirahim did was laugh more and summon a diamond barrier to block Groose's path, "I'd prefer elegant and refined in opposition to filthy. Oh, and it is rather adorable how you would give up your life to save this boy, just as he would for the goddess. Well, too bad. You won't even be blew to find him."

"No! We won't let you hurt him!"

"Goodbye," snapping his fingers, Ghirahim and Link vanished.

Karane took a step forward, Pipit just behind her, "Is that it? Link's... gone?"

"We have to find a way to bring him back," Zelda some firmly.

"How?"

"We'll send out search parties; he could be anywhere, but we can't just give up on him. I'll speak to the Gorons and creatures of the surface to look for him as well," the goddess carefully got up, "Groose, we should send groups to all three provinces. We have to find Link before Ghirahim tortures him to death."


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness surrounded the Hero of Legend, trapping him within its walls. Link couldn't tell if he was blindfolded or just simply still had his eyes closed. There was no way to tell, as he couldn't move his hands either. In fact, he could barely feel them. His arms were held above his head, and they snarled in agony when he tried to move them. A pained groan slipped past his lips. He tried moving his feet, but received the same reaction as from his arms. He hissed in pain a little, before lying still and trying to recount exactly what happened to him. Link remembered coming home, heading to bed partway through the night, then Groose and Zelda waking him so he could defend himself, but from what? What was it that had attacked him? Had it taken him...? No, it couldn't have. Not if it was an animal. He remembered a flash of diamonds and searing pain in his back, but that was it. Wait... Diamonds?

Oh no.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A child of the sky, trapped on the Surface."

OK, now Link knew he was blindfolded. Had he been able to see, he would definitely have spotted Ghirahim come in, or teleport in, as that was his preferred method of transport. He felt agile fingers wrap around the fabric over his eyes and pull it away.

"Hello again, Skychild."

Link tried to speak, to throw back a threat, but something was stifling his voice; another strip of fabric sealing his mouth shut. He thrashed against his bonds, snarling angrily.

"Oh, what was that? Sorry, I can't hear you."

The hero only struggled harder.

"I know. Let me help you with that."

White-gloved fingers coiled around the gag and tugged it away. Ghirahim smirked and rested a hand on Link's cheek. Unable to use his hands, the boy resorted to snapping his teeth at the demon.

"Stay away from me."

"And if I don't?"

In answer, Link snarled again.

"Oh, don't try to act like a wolf, though your double in another timeline can change into one."

"What?"

/

Link: Whoa, wait a sec. Did Ghirahim just break the fourth wall?

Volga: Yes he did.

Link: That's our job!

Me: [from kitchen] Correction, it's my job! And I think that was more of a reference than a fourth wall break.

Link: Oh, whatever!

Volga: So, Ruth's busy making us smoothies, Ganondorf now has a broken arm, and Ghirahim's having a screaming fit in the bathroom. Why?

Link: Can't tell you yet, Midna wants in on the action.

Ghirahim: [screaming from bathroom] WHY?!

Dark Link: I got left out.

Link: So?

Dark Link: I don't like being left out.

Link: That's not my problem.

Me: [walks in carrying three smoothies] Here we go. Volga I made yours as spicy as possible, Link yours has loads of berries.

Link: What's in yours?

Me: Raspberries and ice cream.

Link: Since when have you added ice cream to frozen raspberries?

Me: Since today. I wanted to try it out.

Link: You've basically just made raspberry ice cream.

Me: I added extra milk,OK? Jeez

Volga: So why is Ghirahim having a fit anyway?

Me: [laughing] Let me go get Midna and I'll tell you. I'm gonna sort out the portal. [leaves]

Link: So... You really want to know about Ghirahim?

Volga: Yes.

Link: Well we kinda-

Me: [bursting in] We're here! And Midna brought Warrior and Sheik too!

Midna: Hi guys!

Link: I have to be Sky now, don't I?

Me: Yep.

Sky (Link): Fine.

Warrior (HW Link): Hey brother.

Sky: Hi Warrior.

Sheik: Hello.

Me: [rolls onto the sofa next to Volga] OK, couple of quick stories before I get to Ghirahim.

Ganondorf: I'm still holding this arm against you.

Warrior: What happened there?

Me: Oh, he just got mad because I said his equivalent from Guardians of the Galaxy was Drax. He only gave me a bruise on my cheek.

Sky: And you went and broke his arm.

Me: I did warn him not the mess with my right fist. True story, I ripped a book off its spine and sent it flying across my bedroom in one punch.

Sky: Whoa.

Me: Anyway, that's story number 1. Story number 2 comes from a couple of weeks ago. We had a bit of a heatwave where i live, and I was on my way home from school. I walked up my driveway, looked up and what did I see? Volga asleep on the roof.

Volga: What? It was warm up there and I was enjoying myself.

Me: Yep, and the rest of us were either asleep, taking a cold bath or sat in front of a fan playing Hyrule Warriors. After dunking my head in cool water, and no, I didn't use the bath water. A virtual cookie to anyone who figures out who was doing what.

Midna: Can we hear about Ghirahim now?

Me: Sure. Sky and I pranked Ghirahim this morning. We emptied one of my conditioner bottle and filled it with purple hair dye before we gave it to him. He used it and now he looks like Vaati with short hair.

Midna: [bursts out laughing] Brilliant!

Everyone else except Sheik and Ganondorf: [is laughing really hard]

Sheik: Was that really a good idea?

Me: Probably not.

Ganondorf: He is going to kill you.

Me: He'll have to catch me first.

Sky: [flops backwards next to me] So what are you avoiding now?

Me: Nothing.

Volga: Not even school stuff?

Me: I don't have any. Story number 3: I got my exam timetable several weeks ago and I had at least one exam everyday for 2 weeks. I even had 3 on one Friday, but I missed them because of a massive concert. Then I ended up with 3 on each day for two days instead of one.

Warrior: How big?

Me: Semi- finals of a country-wide youth music competition big.

Midna: That is big.

Me: Without a conductor. With dance moves.

Sheik: Impressive.

Me: Anyway, I'd better get on with the story. Hopefully, Ghirahim won't murder me in my sleep anytime soon. He'll never take me alive! See ya!

/

Ignoring his question, Ghirahim ran a hand over his jawline, "And I don't see you moving to stop me touching you."

"That's because I can't move!" The hero growled angrily.

"Oh, Skychild, if you're asking me to untie you, you know I can't do that, sweetheart."

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Link flinched at the nickname.

"You noticed? Well, I need a few names for my little pet," Ghirahim smirked wider, tracing his fingertips over Link's cheek.

"I am not your pet!"

"Says who? In case you hadn't noticed, I am the one in control here."

Again, Link thrashed harder than before, ignoring the chains rubbing at his wrists, ignoring the pain. Furious, he jerked his head away, still snarling. Ghirahim chuckled.

"Good grief, Skychild. Honestly, if you think struggling like that will help you at all, you are most certainly wrong. You must realize that that you won't be able to escape and I have full ownership of you from now on."

"I don't belong to you."

"Perhaps you think that now, but what about in a few months time?" Ghirahim leaned in closer, gripping the chains holding his arms tight and pulling them up so Link was forced nearer to him, "You know how much fun I had 'messing with your head' as your red-haired friend put it. My word, just thinking about his atrocious hairstyle makes my gorge rise."

Giggling to himself, Ghirahim pretended to gag, before promptly flicking his tongue over Link's cheek. The hero grimaced and threw his head forward, striking the demon right in the chin and sending him reeling back. An angry snarl took form on the fiend's face, and his playful demeanor vanished.

"You know, Skychild, I am trying to be at least a touch hospitable," he whispered, fist clenching just in front of his face, "and you have the audacity to throw it back in my face by refusing my kindness."

"Kindness? HA!" Link laughed dryly, watching as Ghirahim's hands flexed over and over again, overflowing with seething fury, "Oh, and by the way, you look ridiculous with that vein pulsing on your forehead. You really should keep an eye on your anger, Ghirahim."

The demon was shaking now, enraged, furious, sick with anger, "Are you mocking me, Skychild?"

"Maybe," Link smirked. It was the same with any enemy. He knew this from experience: when angered, anyone was more likely to make mistakes.

"Skychild, you should know better than to anger me. It only makes me more thirsty for blood."

Or not.

"And right now, you are the only one I see that I can satisfy that thirst with."

Link flinched backwards a little, tensed and ready to fight back at any moment. The demon chuckled darkly as a whip appeared in his right hand. Link's whip.

"I... explored your room last night after we fought, and I must say you do have some strange items for a hero. Especially this one."

"It had its uses."

A loud laugh, one that was harsh on the ears, erupted from Ghirahim's throat, "Whatever for?! Whipping your opponents into submission?!"

 _No, that's what you'd do, mainly with your minions, no doubt_ , Link thought venomously, but he bit his sharp tongue and simply replied, "More like swinging across chasms and pulling things towards me."

Suddenly, Ghirahim became deadly serious, "All joking aside, boy, I believe I have a better use of it."

Link paled, feeling the blood drain from his face. Ghirahim wouldn't seriously -

"YOW!"

The hero yelped as the thin strip of material bit into his chest. The chains holding him in place shuddered as he twisted, trying to protect his head and heart. Again, the whip struck his exposed skin - how had he not realized he was shirtless?! Over and over, harsh red marks were left behind. The demon lord laughed.

"That was a mere appetizer of what is to come. I am currently restraining my bloodlust for now. Although it is a shame I won't taste your blood just yet - and don't think I will procrastinate on that matter - I have other tasks to complete first," A vicious, dangerous smirk on his face, Ghirahim leaned closer, lifting Link's chin up, forcing him to look directly into the demon's eyes - oh, the fear in the boy's irises was like the nectar of the gods to the lord of the Surface - the other gloved hand tracing lightly over his abdomen, "Though, we wouldn't want to spoil that lovely skin of yours with scars now, would we?"

With a flick of his tongue and a flash of diamonds, Ghirahim was gone, leaving behind a very confused, not to mention annoyed and scared, hero. _What in Hylia's name was that all about?_ Link wondered, fidgeting with the chains, trying to find a weak link.

One thing was certain: he had to get out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, so Ghirahim was acting weird (well, weirder than usual), and it had sent Link's head spinning. Wouldn't the demon lord be better off chasing after Zelda again? Especially if he was going to resurrect Demise. Why was he after the hero alone? Link decided to ignore the questions and focus on the task at hand: escaping. He twisted his wrists, testing the chains that held him prisoner. All that did was tangle the links and trap him more. Link tugged at the bonds around his legs, hoping he could at least get those free so he could run when he needed to. Once again, no such luck. A low groan rumbled from the hero's throat. Frustrated, Link shook his head. A low creak of the door made him swing around.

"Master... want you... dining hall..." the bokoblin standing in the open exit told him, speaking very broken Hylian.

Link growled a little, "Tell him I don't want anything he offers me."

Ghirahim's minion didn't seem to understand him as it moved towards him and unwrapped the chains holding him to the headboard. Link, startled, realised that the reason the chains were so tangled was because his arms had been wrapped in the bonds, then wrapped in them again while they were attached to the headboard. However, his bare feet had only been bound together, and the chains were quickly removed. The bokoblin pulled him from the bed, but Link resisted, resulting in him being tossed to the ground. Jeez, who knew bokoblins were this strong? Without his hands to catch himself, the hero landed heavily on his left shoulder, jarring it. The bokoblin grasped the chain dangling from Link's arms, yanked him to his feet and started to drag him towards the door. Naturally, the Skychild resisted.

"I'm not going anywhere with him in the area!"

Sighing, the small monster pulled him down to eye level, "Master wants... Master gets... Easier if... you come. Easier... for us."

Link groaned, he hated even the idea of being near Ghirahim. Also, apparently he had been right about the demon lord abusing his minions, but really, had there been any doubt about it? Shaking his head, the hero slowly took a step forward.

"Let me tell you something. Good things never come to the ones who hide in the shadows like cowards. Only the ones who stand up for themselves and make their own choices actually get anywhere. No matter what you or any other monster like you does to me, I will not go to him. Not even if he comes here himself and drags me, I will never willingly go to him."

In response, the bokoblin sighed and plucked a horn from his hip. A monster horn. An object used for summoning hundreds of other monsters. Great. It lifted the instrument up to its lips and blew for a second before Link tackled it to the ground. Despite the chains on his arms, the boy wrestled the horn from the bokoblin's hands, but it was already too late. Five moblins had already arrived, flanked by three bokoblins each. One grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back and almost cracking his neck with the strength it pulled with, forcing a loud cry of agony from the Skychild. He was thrown to the stone floor before being seized by the neck, as another moblin roared in his face, saliva splattering on his cheeks. Meanwhile, several other monsters carved slashes into his legs and back, letting blood seep through his pants. The moblin holding Link's throat dragged him to his feet.

"You go to Master, if like or not!"

Though battered and bleeding, Link looked the moblin in the eye and spat, "Make me!"

A fist plunged into his gut, making him double over in pain as another red-skinned beast picked him up and slung him over one shoulder, carrying him, kicking and yelling profanities at the top of his lungs, towards Ghirahim.

Impatiently, Ghirahim stared at the food prepared for himself and his Skychild. Oh, he was looking forward to taking the boy and breaking him into a thousand tiny pieces. He may have the unbreakable spirit the damned Goddess needed, but even unbreakable spirits had their weaknesses, and could be worn down. All he needed to do was find that one weakness. There had to be some flaw in Link's armour somewhere. He chuckled, tracing his golden spoon around the bowl of soup in front of him, drawing patterns of diamonds he decided he would draw in the skin of the Skychild, perhaps today, perhaps next week. A loud crash echoed from the grand doors as they were flung open, and the hero was thrown to the ground by several moblins. Blood splattered from wounds scattered across his back and all four limbs. Through clearly exhausted from fighting or some such reason, Link pushed himself up to his feet, defiant as ever.

"You have done your duty. Leave us," the demon lord dismissed his minions with a wave of a gloved hand. Intricate, dark oak doors slammed shut, trapping the hero with him, "Come, Skychild. You must be starved after your long journey."

Link, disregarding the loudly audible growls coming from his stomach, scowled, "I don't want anything you offer me."

Of course he would be difficult. Everything had to be difficult, didn't it? The demon pressed two fingertips to his forehead, attempting to stem his anger.

"Be honest with me, Skychild. When was the last time you ate anything at all?"

The hero remained silent, still denying his hunger. Ghirahim sighed a little and snapped his fingers, transporting himself behind Link, who was immediately on guard, glancing around from his captor. The white-clad male laughed and rested his head on the boy's left shoulder, arms coiling around his chest. One hand rested on his stomach, which rumbled again.

"You are hungry, aren't you?"

Link let out a small gasp as he struggled to free himself from Ghirahim's hold, "No."

"Oh, don't try to conceal it. I can feel you are," a sly tongue grazed over the hero's ear, making him flinch, "And you're scared of me too! How can someone so... scrawny and shrimpy like you be so... delicious?"

The hero shuddered and tried to use his bound hands to shove the demon off him as he pressed a small kiss to the boy's cheek. Link struggled hard against the arms locking him in, but it was all in vain. Slowly, Ghirahim pushed him forward, not losing his grip on the blonde boy, guiding him towards the table covered in food.

"Come now, Skychild. Don't you think you deserve all this after all you've done for the place you call home?" he leaned closer, "Don't you think you should be rewarded by your goddess rather than learning she only used you for her benefit?"

A visible shiver sent Link's body trembling. His breath came in short, ragged gasps. His limbs froze. Both bound hands gripped Ghirahim's own just a tiny bit tighter.

"Oh, have I touched a nerve?" the demon clamped his left hand over the hero's jaw, forcing him to look him in the eye.

A snarl quickly formed on Link's features, "You're wrong," he spat, sapphire eyes ablaze, "She used me to benefit everyone besides demons like you. Your people are condemned by her, so she made it my destiny to defend her people against ones like you. You and your Master."

"Ah, but she used you all the same. You even confessed it yourself," Ghirahim softly traced one finger back and forth over the Skychild's cheek and jaw, still holding him prisoner, "Now come. Let me reward you as she should have done."

/

Ghirahim: [still has purple hair and looks like Vaati] Hang on, since when am I so nice?

Me: Shut up Ghirahim.

Ghirahim: No, seriously, I want to know.

Me: You really think you'd be that nice to Link?

Ghirahim: ... No?

Me: Then shut up.

Ghirahim: Why should I?

Me: Unless you want to end up like Ganondorf, I suggest you shut up.

Ghirahim: Fine, I'm going. [Goes to bathroom]

Link: Wow, what's got you two clashing?

Me: He dumped water on me this morning while I was playing Hyrule Warriors.

Volga: Don't tell me. You were trying to get stronger weapons.

Me: Yep. Guess who it was for.

Link: Ghirahim?

Me: Ironically, yes. Anyways, hi everyone. Yes, I know it's been ages, but I am still alive and an quickly approaching my mock exams... Kill me now.

Ghirahim: GLADLY!

Me: [ignoring him] So to get my mind off it, I decided to introduce these guys to some of the music I like. Now Volga's stolen my iPod.

Volga: What? [is too busy listening to my iPod]

Me: [pulls out the earphones] What are you even listening to? [hears The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy] Never mind.

Link: So what have you been avoiding now?

Me: [inaudible]

Link: What?

Me: Revision.

Link: Oh.

Me: Oh yeah, we were gonna have a special guest this chapter, but it's long enough without the break, so he'll be here next chapter. Instead, some random info about my last two weeks. I've had a blue toenail.

Volga: ...Why?

Me: Bruised. And now the nail's come off.

Link: Ew.

Me: Meh, it's not too bad. It's been the holidays anyway. Anyway, I need to get back to this before Robot Wars comes on. See you guys later!

/

Link struggled more as Ghirahim manovered him towards one end of the table. It was almost like a dance, the demon occasionally turning into a spin, or dipping him to the floor, forcing the hero to move with him. Just before they reached the table, the Lord of the Surface swept his Skychild down towards the floorboards, supporting his back with one arm. They remained there for several minutes, as Ghirahim, gentle but intimidating, traced the wounds cutting into Link's legs.

"Here, Skychild. Allow me to heal your wounds."

"I don't want anything you have to offer me!" Link growled.

"Oh, must you be so difficult? Perhaps you want me to leave you like this?" the demon lord groaned, fingers lightly brushing over the injuries, opening them slightly wider.

"Perhaps I want you to leave me alone!" the blonde only thrashed harder.

Ghirahim suddenly smirked maliciously, leaning closer to the hero's face, "Or, perhaps you want me to chain you up most deliciously before I heal you? Perhaps you like being trapped against your own will, ready to be used by anybody, just like your goddess did to you."

The hero paled, his tan skin losing its colour rapidly. He blinked several times, trying to take in the shock of Ghirahim's statement. The demon smirked and traced one finger down the side of Link's face before planting a small kiss on his nose and shoving him into the chair behind him. He snapped his fingers, making the chains binding the hero's wrists vanish, and teleported to the other end of the food-covered table.

"Go ahead and eat, Skychild. You need it."

Link remained frozen even as Ghirahim began eating. He stared at the food before him - pumpkin soup, roast cucco [Me: Jeez, that's gonna give me nightmares], Deku nuts, Life Tree fruit salad, etc. - but made no move to even touch it. The demon lord, upon hearing a lack of movement, glanced up at him.

"If you aren't going to eat, Skychild, I suppose I could carry out my revenge on you right now. Really, I am trying to be a good host and you are being the rudest of the rude by not accepting my offer."

All of this shook Link out of his stunned state. Nervously, he reached for a ladle of pumpkin soup, hesitating as he stared quietly at it. For all he knew, it could be poisoned.

As if reading his mind, Ghirahim rolled his eyes, "I assure you, boy, it is not poisoned. Nor is it contaminated with some sort of deadly disease. The cooks would be already be dead at least three times over if it was."

Still hesitant, Link slowly took a sip from the spoon resting in his bowl, suddenly realising how hungry he really was as he practically plunged his head into the dish and drank like a dog, wild and untamed. The demon watched him quietly, amused.

"The way you are eating, I can only assume you hadn't eaten anything before you battled my Master, correct?"

"No, I haven't," Link answered automatically, gulping down the last of the liquid and pulling a leg of a roast cucco.

"Don't go eating too much, Skychild," Ghirahim warned, "I do not want you throwing up all over the floor."

"After going through that journey, I do have a pretty strong stomach," the hero tore into the cucco, mixing Deku nuts in with the Life Tree berry salad on his plate [Me: Please don't hate me. I haven't actually played Skyward Sword at all, so I have no idea if I'm getting this right. Ghirahim: Will you just get on with it?!].

"Oh, I'm sure you do. All that blood and gore," the demon chuckled, as if relishing the thought, "Anyone with anything less would surely pass out easily," his tone became malicious, "You must have been positively filthy after a battle with my minions, weren't you?"

"It was nothing I wasn't used to," the boy shrugged it off, too focused on his food to see the growing smirk on the demon lord's face.

"Always bathed in the blood of the enemy? Never your own?"

Startled, the Skychild glanced up, suspicions aroused, "What are you implying?"

Though still with that frightening smirk on his face, Ghirahim leaned back, as casual as anything, "Oh, nothing. I'm just quite surprised at how pathetic my minions were against you."

A soft chuckle left Link's throat, "They were very easy to kill."

The hero leaned back in his chair a little, having eaten his fill very quickly. He sighed, his stomach content at last. Ghirahim watched the Skychild intensely, noting his every move.

"I can see your hunger is satisfied, Skychild," the demon lord slowly rose from his chair, abandoning the soup in front of him, and teleported to lean beside the boy, "Perhaps I could... heal you now?"

Suspicions rose again, and Link shifted a little, extending the distance between himself and his nemesis by a few precious centimeters, "Why would I even let you touch me?"

The white clad monster snapped his fingers, conjuring chains from thin air and binding Link's arms once more. The only difference this time was the shackle around his neck, the diamond-shaped links of the chain attached to it snaking into Ghirahim's hand.

"I think we should play a little game. If you win, I will leave you be for a day, no more, no less. You will be able to do whatever you want, and I will heal you before the day begins. If I win, I will heal you, but you must let me do whatever I want with you, or your little friends on that rock you called home will die."


	6. NOT A CHAPTER aka I'M SO SORRY!

Hi everyone! So I haven't updated in a long time, and I want to apologise. The last chapter was put up while I was doing my mock exams if I remember correctly, right? Welp, now I have my proper exams, starting in _ **TWO DAYS**_! Holy shit, I am freaking out so much, I have so much revision to do and so many other things to keep up with like concerts I'm doing with the bands I'm in, I've got to get stuff together for Prom and a trip to Belgium for a 4 day tour I'm doing with two of the bands I'm in, and I've got to figure out what to get my form tutor to say thanks for putting up with my form for 5 years (and trust me, I'm actually the most well behaved in my form because everyone else is a damn _idiot_ that doesn't care about their future, except for a few people). So yeah, I have 5 weeks of exams, thankfully with a break in the middle from half term, and I have to plan a lot of stuff for that week too! Jeez, sometimes I surprise myself with how much stuff I can get done in one day. Anyway, this Ghiralink fanfic is gonna be put on a fairly long hiatus. I'm sorry, but I kinda want to focus on Hyruletale and gathering my ideas for the two ROTG fanfics I adopted from DeathtoBarbie0206, which I keep forgetting to work on (sorry!), and I need to write more drafts for chapters to come in this fanfic before I continue. Usually I get closer to the end before I start to type up, but I literally have nothing more than Chapter 7 drafted already. I don't know when I'll be back onto this one, but I will get there eventually. Please don't lose hope that I will update, cos I will. In the meantime, you could try out the first few chapters of Hyruletale and review it, since that helps me a lot! Positive feedback will help me get more determination and motivation for my exams!

Thanks everyone, for supporting me as far as this. I know I don't update regularly cos I'm a lazy piece of garbage who forgets about everything, but I am trying to keep up with everything. After my last exam, though, things should get back on track, wherever the track is, since I have no more school until September! Anyways, thank you so much for being with me this far!


End file.
